<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pampered and Pounded by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437647">Pampered and Pounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Encounters [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/F, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa thanks Susan Storm for her help and Sue takes full advantage of the Inhuman Queen's hospitality. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Storm/Medusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Encounters [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pampered and Pounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Pampered and Pounded(Susan Storm/Invisible Woman and Medusa)</strong><br/>Susan Storm had been invited into the chambers of the Queen of the Inhumans, Medusa. And she caught a beautiful sight of Medusa laid up on the bed, her hair draped over her in a very alluring way. Sue could see she was naked underneath.</p><p>“Susan Storm, I would like to thank you personally for your help tonight, and since I do not like to leave a debt outstanding for too long, I would like to invite you to join me.”</p><p>“It’s just what the Fantastic Four does,” Susan said. “Often times before Breakfast.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>The tendrils of that long red hair pulled Sue over onto the bed and managed to give her a good look at Medusa’s rocking hot body. Sue could find herself drooling a tiny bit, and the drool only increased when Medusa pulled Sue in for a long kiss. Slowly, Sue shimmied out of her body suit as this beautiful Queen kissed her in a rapid fire rate. Their tongues danced together the deeper Sue pushed all the way down into her mouth and then pulled back. Those rosy red lips received a very long and very passionate kiss. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Medusa said with fervent desire in her eyes. “I must taste you.”</p><p>Out of all of the things which Sue thought was going to happen today, getting eaten out by a beautiful alien queen was not one of them. Medusa pushed her lips onto Susan’s nether region and began to munch away from her. The first Lady of the Fantastic Four moaned in pleasure when Medusa licked into her.</p><p>Medusa could not get tired of the lovely taste going from her savior. She deserved to be pampered for a successful victory today. While the rest of the team played their part, Sue saved Medusa personally and Medusa felt like that was worthy of worshipping.</p><p>“You are so good, your highness!” Sue gasped. </p><p>Sue now longed to return the favor and taste every  inch of Medusa .Medusa pulled back from Sue’s slit and then the two women made out passionately. Sue tasted herself on Medusa’s lips and moved in, with a passionate makeout session only growing even more so by the evening.</p><p>Medusa released her mouth from Sue’s and licked down her neck. Very carefully, she zeroed in on every pleasure point on Medusa and sent a pleasurable explosion through Sue’s hot body. Sue rose up and pounced Medusa, kissing her and then working over her. </p><p>Sue concentrated and created a construct of a sex toy which rubbed against Medusa’s hot opening. Medusa gazed in Sue’s eyes with lust.</p><p>“You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Invisible Woman?”</p><p>She smiled and vanished from Medusa’s line of sight. An unseen force attacked Medusa’s breasts. Despite the fact that the Queen saw Susan vanish before her own eyes, it was still extremely exciting. Those hot lips sucked and explored every inch of Medusa’s breasts and then her clit.</p><p>Sue channeled all of the energy she could in zeroing in on Medusa’s pussy. She slowly became visible, with all of the visual stimulation of a striptease. More and more of her stunning body had been unveiled until finally Sue appeared, with the outline of a cock attached to her body. </p><p>The strap on had been poised and ready to push all the way in. The Invisible Woman slid her cock down into the body of the Inhuman Queen and sent Medusa’s hips up to meet her. Medusa closed her walls around Sue and pushed her back and forth. </p><p>Now, Sue was really hammering away at Medusa. She deserved to be pinned down and pounded. And Medusa’s hair wrapped around Sue just as much of her legs.</p><p>“I think we’re going to pay that debt with interest today,” Sue said.</p><p>Yes, Medusa would have to agree. The sooner, the better, the harder the better. Those thighs which Medusa longed to worship again slapped against her own. Sue rocked and rode Medusa faster and faster. Sue squeezed Medusa’s nipples and sent her over the edge with pleasure. Sue leaned all the way down onto Medusa and filled her hot pussy from above. And then pulled out of her.</p><p>“Turn around. Get on all fours.”</p><p>Medusa positioned herself doggy style for her eager lover. Sue leaned all the way into Medusa and slid down into her body to stuff her from behind. Very casually, Sue pumped her hips back and forth against Medusa and slapped her thighs around her. She filled her up against her. </p><p>“That’s a good view. I think I’ll enjoy this a lot.”</p><p>Actually, there was no thinking about it, Sue did enjoy this a lot. She slapped Medusa’s ass and received a very vocal reaction from the Royal Queen. Sue pressed down onto her and guided her hands all over Medusa’s body until she came again and again for her. </p><p>Sue licked her fingers and buried her fingers into Medusa’s ass. Judging by Medusa’s reaction, she never had her ass fucked and by a female either. Sue buried her fingers in and rode her. And then pulled out and could feel the heat of her cock just swelling for the thought of being in Medusa’s ass.</p><p>“All hail the Queen and her fat ass.”</p><p>Sue grabbed Medusa’s cheeks and buried all the way into her from behind. The intense heat which erupted made Medusa’s ass cheeks expand the deeper she went into her. Those deeper powerful thrusts drove Sue faster into Medusa and slapped his hands down onto her cheeks the faster he pounded her. Medusa pressed down into her and rocked her a couple more times. Medusa squeezed her hard and she rocked her from behind.</p><p>Medusa thought she had died and went to her final reward. The sexy blonde heroine in front of her pounded Medusa and made her ass stretch even further. Her gaping hole received a few more plunges.</p><p>The tempting body of the Inhuman Queen set Sue off completely. Her heated loins throbbed when pumping on in and she rode her faster and faster to the edge. Her ass would be the final stop for Sue’s orgasm. She had a feeling, a good feeling she was going to explode. </p><p>Sue buried her cock down into Medusa’s asshole and stretched her extremely far. The deeper Sue pumped inside of her, the more her hot loins moistened and released those juices. Sue rode her faster and faster until she came all over the place inside of Medusa’s asshole.</p><p>The Invisible Woman rode the Inhuman Queen’s asshole to the finish. That hot scorching hole sucked Sue in and made her cry out in pleasure. Sue leaned in and toyed with Medusa’s body with the rest of the ride being pleasant. She squeezed down and pounded her all the way. </p><p>Sue viewed her juices trickling down Medusa’s hole from behind. This caught the Invisible Woman off guard with lust. She smacked her lips and dipped her tongue all the way into Medusa’s asshole to begin to eat her out. </p><p>It was back off to the races for another round of carnal pleasure. While Medusa likely paid her debt by now, with interest, she was not about to stop the gorgeous blonde heroine from repeatedly indulging herself with Medusa. And that cock had been primed with another round of anal pounding, which Medusa grew to anticipate and enjoy.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>